Gremio Alvarez
by davidorellana068
Summary: zeref junto a lucy y erza son amigos de la infancia, una noche unos magos oscuros secuestran a zeref por su poder, pero eso lo ademas de cambiar su vida por completo lo llevaría a formar su propio gremio, el gremio alvarez. zerefxerzaxlucy (son como un harem, pero solo ellas dos). puede ser M en algunos capítulos.
1. capitulo1: Un principe con dos princesas

**Hola a todo el mundo, o a los pocos seguidores que tengo**

 **Bueno entes fic se tratara como personaje principal zeref, por 2 razones:**

 **_es mi personaje favorito y por qué este no tiene mucha popularidad en el término de tener historias, ya que en la gran mayoría son one-shot o cortos fic.**

 **Pero algunas cosas de la serie nunca ocurrieron en este fic o alguna que otra aclaracion:**

 **_Como que zeref aquí no es hermano de natsu, por lo que no tiene apellido**

 **_nunca fue maldecido, pero aún tiene sus poderes solo que esta vez no mata a nadie que esté a su alrededor.**

 **_ zeref nunca creo a los demonios de END y tampoco conoció a mavis, por lo que no existe la secta de zeref que secuestro a erza.**

 **_natsu también era huérfano y fue adoptado por igneel solo que aquí los dragón slayer completan su entrenamiento asesinando a su padre/dragon.**

 **_ zeref también es huérfano por razones que se explicaran en el futuro**

 **_ como dice el título, aquí no será un imperio sino un gremio oscuro, pero sin malas intenciones. También tienen magos normales, ósea no oscuros.**

 **_ El imperio se ubicara donde mismo el imperio alvarez, solo que como maestro zeref.**

 **Bien, será mejor que empecemos con la historia**

 **Y por favor comenten mucho tanto en esta historia como en otras, es que siento que escribo fic por nada o no les gusta. Solo es un favor, gracias.**

 **CAPITULO 1 prologo**

En lo profundo de un bosque, cerca de un lago se encontraban un niño peli negro con ojos del mismo color con vestimenta casual negra y dos niñas, una peli roja de ojos chocolates vestida con una blusa blanca y zapatos negros y ultima que es una niña rubia de iguales ojos chocolates vestida con un vestido azul y zapatos blancos. Los tres niños tenían una edad aproximada a los 9 años. Ellos estaban charlando animadamente.

Lucy: Zeref…

Zeref: ¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

Lucy: veras…anoche mi mami antes de dormir me conto una historia sobre un campesino y una princesa

Erza: ¿de verdad? Debe ser una historia de romance como en los cuentos de hadas

Lucy: si

Zeref: ¿y qué pasa con eso, Lucy?

Lucy: bueno, la verdad es una historia muy bonita y me gustaría contárselas a ustedes

Erza: claro que su, ya quiero oír tu historia Lucy, ¿verdad zeref?

Zeref: eh…ah claro, también me gustaría oírla

Lucy: bueno, entonces se las contare

El peli negro y la peli roja pusieron atención a la historia que contaría su amiga

Lucy: todo comienza con una princesa de un reino lejano, ella era muy hermosa que era deseada por casi todos los hombres de su reino, aunque la mayoría no solo la quería por su belleza sino por sus riquezas y su posición social.

Erza (con un puchero): que aprovechados

Lucy: si, ¿Dónde iba? Así, un día un príncipe de otro reino llego pidiendo la mano de la princesa al rey, quien acepto para mejorar su sistema económico.

Zeref: ¿y luego que paso?

Lucy: ella no quería casarse con alguien sin conocerlo y amarlo lo cual la ponía muy triste, pero en el reino había un campesino que estaba enamorada puramente de la princesa, él había notado el estado de la princesa por lo que estaba decidido a conquistarla y hacerla feliz, aunque corriera el peligro de muerte.

Erza: que valiente

Zeref: así es, y ¿Qué hizo para hacer feliz a la princesa?

Lucy: él le enviaba poemas y flores los cuales ponían muy feliz a la princesa por esos actos de amor, un día el campesino decidido a confesar su amor a la princesa y en uno de sus envíos la cito a un lago por la noche, la princesa no dudo en asistir, y cuando el campesino le confeso su amor en su encuentro, ella le correspondió y desde esa noche ellos se reunían en el mismo lugar a amarse por todas la noches. Pero un día el rey descubrió la relación de su hija con el campesino.

Erza: ¿y que hizo el rey?

Lucy: el rey envió a sus guardias a matar al campesino, pero la princesa antes fue a advertirle del peligro y ambos huyeron juntos del reino.

Zeref: ¿huyeron?

Lucy: si, pero los guardias no se rindieron y los acorralaron en un precipicio, ellos al verse atrapado se dicen su ultimo "te amo" y de la mano saltan del precipicio muriendo en el acto, ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por su amor. A él no le importaba morir con su princesa y ella ya consideraba a el campesino como su príncipe.

Erza: que romántico

Zeref: pero con un final trágico

Erza: es verdad, ojala ambos hubieran podido vivir más de su amor.

Zeref: si, pero de seguro en la otra vida siguieron amándose tanto como querían

Erza: eso espero

Lucy: zeref, tengo que decirte que esa no fue la única razón por la que les conté esa historia.

Zeref y erza: ¿no?

lucy (sonrojada): l-la verdad…yo quería contar esa historia porque quiero que zeref…glud…sea mi príncipe.

Zeref se sonrojo ante la revelación de la rubia, la peli roja digamos que estaba MUY celosa.

Erza: ¡no! Zeref será MI príncipe

Zeref: ¿eh?...

Lucy: ¡claro que no, será el mío!

Erza: ¡no, mío!

Lucy: ¡mío!

El peli negro veía a la dos chicas discutir por él, zeref sin embargo sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que una de las chicas decía que le pertenecía, pensó en algo para hacer que dejen de pelear, hasta que llego a responder la última cosa que se le ocurrió.

Zeref: si ustedes están de acuerdo…sere el príncipe de ambas

Las chicas al escuchar eso ambas se giraron hacia zeref quienes las miraba con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a ambas, pero felices corrieron a abrazar a su "príncipe".

Erza y Lucy: ¡claro que aceptamos!

Zeref: me alegro

Ambas se separaron del abrazo.

Erza: bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mi aldea, mi abuelita se encuentra sola en casa y quiero hacerle compañía.

Lucy: si, yo también, mis padres deben de estar recuperados.

Zeref: entonces nos vemos la próxima vez.

Lucy y erza: ¡sí!

Ambas niñas besaron una mejilla del peli negro y salieron corriendo cada una a su hogar con un tierno color rojito en la cara al igual que el chico.

Zeref: ojala mi esta vida nunca cambie.

Pero sin saberlo su vida cambiaria drásticamente en unos momentos.

 **Mansión heartfilia**

Lucy corría hasta la sala de la mansión, quien la recibió con una sonrisa

Layla: dime hija, ¿Cómo te fue con la técnica del cuento?

Lucy: ¡bien mami, desde ahora soy la princesa de zeref y el mi príncipe!

Layla: así, pues me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

Lucy: claro mami, te agradara

Layla: sé que lo hará

 **Aldea de Rosemary**

Erza entro a una casa de las tantas de la aldea, la peli roja vio a su abuela sentada en una silla mecedora tejiendo un suéter.

Erza: ¡abuela!

Abuela: erza, dime ¿Cómo te fue con el chico que te gusta y su amiga?

Erza: muy bien

Abuela: jejeje…anda cuéntame que hicieron hoy.

Erza: lucy nos contó una historia fantástica de una princesa y un campesino

Abuela: ¿de verdad? y ¿Qué más paso?

Erza: ¡pues desde hoy soy oficialmente la princesa de zeref!

Abuela: oh vaya, mi nieta toda una princesa, pues lo serás mas cuando seas grande y hermosa

Erza: ¿de verdad lo crees?

Abuela: claro que lo creo cariño

 **En algún lugar del bosque**

Ya era de noche y zeref buscaba un buen lugar para dormir, pero sin darse cuenta dos magos oscuros aparecieron por detrás de él, ellos se acercaron sigilosamente a zeref para luego darle un golpe a zeref en la cabeza haciendo que grite de dolor y caiga al suelo inconsciente.

Mago oscuro 1: bien, lo tenemos

Mago oscuro 2: aun no entiendo porque perseguimos aun simple niño

MO 1: no oíste lo que dijo el jefe, este niño posee una magia abrumadora, el mismo se enteró por unos de nuestros espías

MO 2: entonces, ¿Por qué ellos no lo llevaron ante él, así evitábamos nosotros venir por él?

MO 1: recuerda que antes de hacer cualquier cosa se necesita el permiso del jefe.

MO 2: si, tal vez tengas razón.

MO 1: bien, entonces deja de quejarte y carga al niño.

MO 2: como quieras

El mago oscuro tomo al peli negro y se lo llevo junto a su compañero a quien sabe dónde.

Y así la vida de zeref cambiara para siempre.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia con zeref de personaje principal.**

 **Ojala comenten para saber cómo les parece la historia, espero que lo hagan. También en otras si pueden, como naruto: legado uchiga pues no comentan mucho y si sigue así tal vez lo abandone, cosa que no quiero hacer.**

 **Bueno adiós esperen mi próximo capítulo.**


	2. capitulo 2: 2 nuevos amigos

**Hola aquí traigo el segundo cap.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Al día siguiente**

Lucy se encontraba esperando a sus dos amigos junto al lago donde siempre se reunían. Sintió un ruido a su derecha y de ahí vio Salir a su amiga peli roja.

Lucy: erza, por fin llegas

Erza: si lo siento, mi abuela quería que desayunara algo antes de salir

Lucy: si es lo mejor, no se puede jugar con las máximas energías hambriento jeje

Erza: si jeje, por cierto ¿y zeref?, siempre es el primero en llegar

Lucy (cabizbaja): lose, estoy preocupada de que algo malo le haya pasado ayer cuando nos separamos.

Erza: vamos lucy, es zeref, no es tan tonta para que algo le pase y deje a sus princesas ¿no es cierto?

Lucy (animada): si es verdad jajajaja

Erza: entonces juguemos mientras un rato mientras esperamos a zeref

Lucy: ¡sí!

 **Lugar desconocido**

Zeref: ahhh…que sueño...espera… ¿dónde estoy?

El peli negro se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba en una especie de subterráneo dentro de una celda oscura apenas siendo iluminado por las antorchas. Zeref también vio unas cuantas personas encerradas con él en su celda, algunos callados, dormidos, paralizados de miedo, traumatizados o incluso…muertos. Con eso zeref se había asustado un poco.

Zeref: ¿Dónde…estoy?

¿?: Así que ya despertaste

El peli negro se dio vuelta y viendo a dos chicos delante de él.

Zeref: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Niño 1: ah, bueno me presentare, mi nombre es akio.

Niño 2: y el mío es takeshi

Zeref: un gusto, soy zeref

Akio y takeshi: un gusto zeref

El peli negro fijo su vista en ambos chicos, deberían tener su misma edad. takeshi era un niño de castaño con varios mechones cayendo por su frente, y los ojos era marrones casi como su cabello. Vestía un pantalón marrón oscuro con una camiseta de color blanca y sandalias negras.

Luego estaba akio, su pelo era color blanco también con varios mechones cayendo por su frente, pero no tanto como takeshi, tenía los ojos de color verde y vestía con un pantalón negro, una camiseta roja y sandalias negras.

Zeref: por cierto… ¿Dónde estamos? Y porque las personas están así, incluso…muertas.

Akio: no sabemos mucho de este grupo, solo sabemos que son un gremio oscuro que son dirigidos por un tal teki. Este subterraneo lo usan como escondite para alejar miradas curiosas.

Takeshi: él manda a sus hombres normalmente para traer niños y realizar experimentos con ellos, lo más probable es que quieran poder como cualquier gremio oscuro.

Zeref: solo por poder…que despreciables.

El peli negro enojado sin darse cuenta comenzó a liberar una leve aura negra, la cual asusto a takeshi y akio, además de alertar u asustar también a algunos niños que se encontraban con él en la celda, zeref al darse cuenta comenzó a calmarse eliminando esa misteriosa aura negra.

Akio: ¿q-que fue…eso?

Zeref: yo…no lose…

Takeshi: fuera lo que fuera…es la razón por las que estas aquí

 **En otra parte del subterráneo**

En una habitación iluminada por antorchas se encontraban dos hombres. Uno era de pelo y ojos negros vestido de negro y frente a él un hombre vestido de negro con una capa del mismo color encima, con ojos negros y la cabeza sin cabello, ese era el líder del grupo, teki.

Teki: jaku, ¿lo sentiste?

Jaku: si jefe, ese poder no es normal, especialmente en un simple niño

Teki: la cosa es que ese no es un simple niño, con esa energía que pareció ser al mínimo y podría igualar a uno de nuestros magos de nivel medio.

Jaku: ¿creess que sirva para nuestros experimentos?

Teki: claro que sí, si logramos tener ese poder podremos ser invencibles, nadie podría derrotarnos.

Jaku: pero, ¿me pregunto de donde habrá sacado ese poder?

Teki: no lose, ¿revisaron los archivos?, ¿información sobre padre o madre?

jaku: si, pero no encontramos nada sobre él, es como si no existiera

teki: eso solo hace las cosas más difíciles las cosas, la única duda aquí es, ¿de dónde proviene ese poder? Es oscuro y poderoso.

Jaku: solo espero que esto no termino mal

Teki: no lo hará. Creo.

 **Bosque cerca del lago**

El cielo se encontraba naranjo rojizo dando señal de ya anochecer, sentadas frente al lago se encontraban lucy y erza con cara triste por no ver a su amigo, pero ambas a la vez tenían miedo de que algo pudiera haberle pasado.

Lucy: erza… ¿Dónde estará zeref?

Erza: no lose, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

Lucy: eso espero. Erza tengo que irme ya o mama se preocupara

Erza: si, yo también

Lucy: ¿vienes mañana?, para ver si zeref vuelve

Erza: claro, vendre.

Las dos niñas corrieron cada una hacia su hogar con la esperanza de ver a su amigo al día de mañana.

 **Subterráneo – celdas**

Los tres niños recién amigos se encontraban sentados en un círculo.

Zeref: y díganme chicos, ¿Cómo terminaron aquí?

Akio: también tengo curiosidad, nunca hablamos de ese tipo de temas por aquí.

Takeshi: bueno…la verdad para mi es una un poco triste de contar.

Akio: no hay que decirlo si no se quiere.

Zaref: es verdad, la curiosidad viene pero luego se va.

Takeshi: no…no es necesario, somos amigos ahora por lo que confió en ustedes. ¿Ustedes confiarían en mí?

Zeref: si, una amistad de confianza es mejor que cualquier otra.

Akio: apoyo a zeref.

Takeshi: bien. Yo con mi familia éramos viajeros comerciantes, ya saben viajábamos a las aldeas o capitales vendiendo mercancías o suministros. Un día mientras nos dirigíamos al sur de fiore a una aldea de comerciantes para realizar ventas por el doble de joyas. Durante el camino hacia la aldea unos los magos oscuros nos atacaron robaron nuestros comercios y mataron a mi madre, cuando trataron de secuestrarme mi padre me defendió pero como mi madre también fue asesinado. Luego solo me trajeron aquí como a todos los demás.

Zeref y akio estaban impresionados y tristes mientras takeshi tenía la mirada baja.

Akio: takeshi…

Zeref: …

Akio: entonces supongo que sigo yo

Takeshi y zeref asienten.

Akio: seré breve. Mi padre y madre tenían una relación, una noche hicieron "eso" y mi madre se embarazo. Mi padre al no estar listo para ser padre un día desapareció y mi madre al tener la frustración de estar embarazada y ser abandonada, cuando nací ella me cuido solo hasta una edad considerable, luego al parecerme a mi padre ella me golpeaba, burlaba e insultaba, era una manera de desahogarse y deshacer ese dolor dentro de ella. Mi abuela era la única que me quería pero cuando murió, Un día yo cansado de todo eso y sabiendo que ya no vería mas a mi abuela hui de casa, al principio me fue difícil pues solo tenía ocho años, hace que solo pasaba por las aldeas pidiendo limosnas, hasta que durante uno de mis viajes me encontraron estos magos y me trajeron aquí.

Zeref: todos aquí deberían tener historias tristes.

Takeshi: si…

Akio: ¿Qué hay de ti zeref?

Zeref: yo… solo era un huérfano

Akio: ¿huérfano?

Takeshi: ¿nunca conociste a tus padres?

Zeref: no, yo fui criado en un orfanato en una aldea al norte de fiore, pero yo no quería estar allí, las criadas eran malas con los niños y yo solo hui con solo 6 años. Vagaba por los bosques hasta que unos años después conocí a dos niñas las cuales jugaban cerca de un lago, me hizo amigo de ellas y desde ese día nos volvimos los mejores amigos. Pero hasta ayer después de separarme de ellas me secuestraron y trajeron aquí.

Akio: ¿Qué paso con tus amigas?

Zeref: no lose, de seguro estarán preocupadas por mí, pero no podrá hacer nada para encontrarme y mucho menos sacarme de aquí. Creo que tal vez nunca más las vuelva a ver.

Takeshi: no pierdas tu esperanza.

Akio: es verdad, tal vez un día logremos salir de aquí.

Zeref: eso espero…eso espero.

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

 **Quise agregar unos amigos para zeref, solo quise hacer dos por ahora para no inventar tantos oc y así que ustedes tengan que ir memorizando a los personajes.**

 **Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto la historia.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	3. capitulo 3: el plan de libertad

**CAPITULO 3**

Zeref: 2 meses… 2 meses han pasado rápido no chicos

Akio: si…aquí ya ni siquiera sabes cuándo amanece y anochece

Zeref: pero lo sabemos gracias a los cambios de turnos de los guardias

Takeshi: me gustaría salir de aquí…la comida es demasiado mala

Akio: sabe cómo a excremento de perro

Zeref: y tú no opinas nada… jellal

Exactamente, hace dos días habían capturado a otro niño, esta vez uno llamado jellal quien fue separado de su familia y llevado a los subterráneos, tenía el cabello azul, ojos marrones con un tatuaje en el ojo derecho, vestía una chamarra blanca desgastada y unos short verdes con sandalias negras.

Jellal: no quiero ir quejándome todo el tiempo…solo quiero esperar el momento para salir de aquí.

Zeref: tienes razón

Akio: lo dice el que ha estado marcando los días en la pared con una piedrita

Zeref: solo quiero saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado mientras estamos aquí

Takeshi: y que tal la vez que te quejaste con el guardia por la comida

Zeref: solo tenía hambre

Jellal: será mejor que dejen de acusar por todo a zeref

Akio: tú te has quejado a pesar de que llevas solo 2 días aquí

Jellal: si es sobre las sabanas, deberían darnos algunas, aquí hace todo el tiempo frio

Zeref: esta vez apoyo a jellal

Takeshi: nenas…

Zeref y jellal: ¡tú no hables!

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír, y esos momentos de verdad los apreciaban. Algunos niños que estaban más alejados también se rieron ya que ellos cuatro eran los únicos que mantenían las esperanzas de salir de ahí algún día, y algunas veces también se las daban a algunos de los demás niños.

De repente un guardia entro a la celda con la mirada en zeref.

Guardia: tú…ven conmigo

Zeref solo trago saliva ante la mirada preocupada de todos

 **1 año después**

En un año habían pasado muchas cosas. Ya habían empezado los experimentos con los niños de la sección de zeref, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron experimentados hasta que algunos llegaron a morir, además de jellal, takeshi y akio. De los cuatro amigos y los demás niños, zeref era con el que experimentaban más seguido para averiguar sobre su poder, al ver lo valioso que era, la comida de zeref fue aumentada al doble para evitar que este muera. Sin embargo, el peli negro la compartía con aquellos que más débiles estaban.

Ahora mismo un zeref de 10 años acababa de llegar de un experimento por lo que se encontraba inconsciente apoyado en la pared rodeado por sus amigos.

Akio: malditos…solo por este extraño poder de zeref él tiene que sufrir más que todos nosotros

Takeshi: pobre zeref…la comida extra que le dan no sirve de mucho para estas situaciones

Akio: pues sí, si se la da a los demás niños, cuando el debería comerla

Jellal: a zeref no le gusta tener beneficios sobre otros

Akio: pero debería aprovecharlos, no por egoísta, pero si sigue así morirá

Takeshi: si tan solo pudiéramos Salir de aquí

Jellal: y eso haremos…

Akio y takeshi: ¿Qué?...

Jellal: si seguimos así terminaremos muertos de todas formas, debemos hacer algo para salir de aquí.

Akio: y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Jellal: tengo una idea

Takeshi: ilumínanos jellal

Jellal: no es muy eficaz, pero es como dices, el que no arriesga no gana. Pero, este plan es muy arriesgado…especialmente para zeref

Akio: ¿a qué te refieres?

Jellal: a que zeref será la clave principal para salir de aquí

Takeshi: estás loco, no podemos a arriesgar así a…

Zeref: hagámoslo…

Akio: z-zeref…

Jellal: ¿cuándo despertaste?

Zeref: cuando mencionaste lo de salir de aquí

Takeshi: pero zeref…

Zeref: no…es como jellal dice…el que no arriesga…

Jellal: …no gana…

El peli azul estiro su mano con la palma hacia abajo

Jellal: están conmigo

Zeref: yo si…

Zeref puso su mano por encima de la de jellal

Akio: si esto nos libera de este infierno…cuenten conmigo

El peli blanco puso su mano encima de las de zeref y jellal. Los tres desviaron la mirada hacia takeshi, quien solo dio un suspiro.

Takeshi: no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?

Los tres negaron. Entonces takeshi puso su mano por encima de la de los otros.

Takeshi: entonces cuenten conmigo

Jellal: asi se habla

Akio: lo haremos todos juntos…

Zeref: …como los amigos que somos

 **Sala de operaciones del subterráneo**

Teki: informes

Jaku: los experimentos realizados en el chico zeref han sido muy seguidos, solo hemos descubiertos que tiene más poder de lo que parece, incluso más que nosotros

Teki: increíble…sin duda puede ser un boleto hacia la cima

Jaku: pero debemos tener cuidado, si logra controlar parte de su poder…tal vez pueda escapar de aquí o si no es eso morirá por los excesos de experimentos en el chico

Teki: entonces reduce el número de llamados…no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a nuestro objeto más valioso.

Jaku: si jefe

 **Bosque cerca del lago**

Lucy: lo extraño

Erza: igual yo

Las dos niñas de ya 10 años se encontraban sentadas frente al lago cabizbajas, su amigo/príncipe había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana sin previo aviso.

Lucy: tú crees, ¿Qué se haya aburrido de nosotras?

Erza: ¡claro que no!

Lucy: entonces ¿qué crees que le haya pasado?

Erza: no lose…pero ya tengo un objetivo para el futuro

Lucy: ¿y cuál es erza?

La peli roja se paró y dio unos pasos hacia al lago, tomando aire y levantando el puño, grito:

Erza: ¡me convertiré en una maga poderosa, me uniré al gremio de fairy tail, y encontrare a zeref!

la peli roja dijo eso con tanta determinación que se le traspaso automáticamente a Lucy, quien se paró junto a erza con el puño igualmente alzado.

Lucy: ¡yo también me uniré a fairy tail, me convertiré en la mejor maga celestial y cuando encuentre a zeref le diré que me dé hijos!

Erza: ¡así se habla lu…! ¡Claro que no, el me dará hijos a mí!

Lucy: ¡no a mí!

Erza: ¡que a mí!

Y empezaron una de las peleas por zeref como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos, pues en ese momento su meta para el futuro estaba decidida.

 **Subterráneo – celdas**

Era de noche y los 4 chicos se preparaban para elaborar su plan.

Takeshi: este es el día…

Akio: …el que siempre estuvimos esperando…

Jellal: …el día en que…

Zeref: …seremos libres

 **Bien… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue más corto que el anterior, pero los próximos ya vendrán siendo más largos, pues habrán mas interacciones para la historia.**

 **Dejen comentarios, gracias**

 **Adiós xD.**


	4. capitulo 4: jellal akio y takeshi

**CAPITULO 4**

Era de noche madrugada en las celdas del subterráneo takeshi y akio había despertado a todos los niños prisioneros mientras les contaba sobre el plan y que tenían que hacer. Mientras zeref y jellal esperaban el cambio de turno de los guardias. Pasaron unos 20 minutos mientras los 4 amigos esperaban, hasta que todos los guardias se fueron y según habían calculado los sustitutos no llegarían hasta dentro de 15 minutos, por ende solo quedaba un guardia en esos 15 minutos.

Jellal: bien, es hora.

Zeref: si

Zeref se tiro al suelo agarrándose el estómago haciendo muecas de dolor.

Akio: ¡guardia, ayuda mi amigo está mal!

Takeshi: ¡por favor ayúdelo!

Guardia: maldición…

El guardia lo vio y se acercó rápidamente, normalmente si hubiera sido cualquier otro prisionero lo hubieran dejado morir, pero al ser zeref el objeto de experimentos más valioso, no podían darse ese lujo. El guardia abrió la celda y se agacho al lado de zeref dispuesto a llevarlo a una enfermería del subterráneo, pero no contaba que jellal con un palo grueso le diera un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo instantáneamente inconsciente.

Akio: primera base, completada.

Takeshi: vamos con la segunda fase

El castaño tomo las llaves del guardia mientras se dirigía a las otras celdas para abrir y liberar a los demás niños.

Akio: bien, ahora la tercera fase del plan

El peli blanco se dirigió hacia los niños ya liberados

Akio: bueno, ahora saldrmos de aquí, se que la mayoría de ustedes tienen miedo, pero si no salimos de aquí la mayoría morirá por los experimentos y los que no seguirán sufriendo, hoy tenemos la oportunidad de escapar y yo la aprovechare, lo que quiero saber si ustedes me apoyan.

Todos los niños se quedaron mudos, hasta que uno de unos 12 años dio un paso hacia delante.

Niño: yo acepto, quiero salir de aquí.

Lugo fue uno de 8 años

Niño: yo también, soy pequeño pero valiente

Hasta que todos los niños y niñas dieron un paso hacia delate gritando

Niños: ¡yo también ayudare!

El peli blanco solo pudo hacer una sonrisa

Akio: eso era lo que quería oír

Jellal: bien, ahora solo falta la fase 4 y 5

Zeref: yo me encargare de la fase cuatro, ustedes de la 5

Jellal: ¿no quieres que te ayude?, es peligroso si vas tu solo.

Zeref: es lo mejor, estos niños necesitaran la mejor ayuda posible

Jellal: vale, pero tienes que volver a salvo

Zeref: claro que lo hare

Akio: bien, vámonos chicos

Jellal: si

Todos los niños dirigidos por jellal, takeshi y akio se dirigían hacia la armería para tener armas y luchar, pues no podían Salir si no se cumple antes la base 5.

Zeref: bien y ahora, tengo que cumplir mi parte

El peli negro se echó a correr hacia la dirección contraria de la que se fueron los demás, directo hacia la sala de operaciones

 **Sala de operaciones**

Teki y jaku veían lo que sucedía a través de las cámaras.

Jaku: jefe…

Teki: jaku, ve y encárgate del grupo de mocosos

Jaku: qué hay del mocoso zeref.

Teki: yo me encargaré de el

Jaku: ¿lo matara?

Teki: tratare de no matarlo, el aún es muy valioso. Ahora ve y encárgate de los mocosos

Jaku: a la orden jefe

 **Pasillos del subterráneo**

Todos los niños iban corriendo con espadas y escudos atacando a cualquier guardia que se les acercara, habían muerto varios de los niños entre algunos pre-adolecentes de máximo 15 baños, de repente llegaron a una sala abierta y espaciosa con una puerta de metral resistente del otro lado la cual tenía un código de seguridad. Frente a ellos unos pocos guardias se encontraban, hasta que de otra puerta entraron unos hombres con capa, los reconocieron como magos.

Guardias: niños del demonio, les enseñaremos a no desobedecernos.

Akio: pues ven y enséñame

Mago O: desde hoy no nos volverán a molestar, escorias

Jellal: lucharemos aun sea hasta la muerte

Takeshi: asi que si quieres matarnos, pues ven y inténtalo.

Guardia: ¡voy a matarlos!

Jellal: ¡por nuestra libertad!

Y ambos bandos se lanzaron hacia la batalla

 **Sala de operaciones**

Zeref entro en la sala de operaciones del subterráneo en donde se encontró cara a cara con teki, el líder de los magos y bandidos/guardias. Zeref se quedó a la distancia observándolo y viceversa.

Teki: sabía que vendrías

Zeref: y supongo que sabes para que

Teki: para desactivar la seguridad de la puerta de la salida ¿no?

Zeref: exacto, y si me haces el favor será mejor que no te entrometas en mi camino

Teki: ¿y que podría hacer un mocoso de 10 años como tú a mí?

Zeref: no lo sé, solo lo se

Teki: es… ¿por tu magia?

Zeref: solo es magia como cualquiera

Teki: no no no, mocoso no es como cualquiera.

Zeref: que te hace pensar eso

Teki: porque tu magia…es magia oscura y muy, mejor dicho demasiado poderosa.

Zeref: ¿e-eh? No entiendo

Teki: cuando me entere de tu magia…

El peli negro a un sin entender lo interrumpió con una cara mesclada de enojo y confusión

Zeref: ¿de qué hablas? Yo nunca había usado magia antes de que llegara aquí

Teki se le quedo mirando para luego soltar una risita

Zeref: ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

Teki: tú ya lo habías usado antes

Zeref: ¿Qué?

Teki: no sé cómo ni porque, pero un día simplemente sentimos tu magia.

Zeref: no… jamás antes la había usado

Teki: tal vez si te digo la fecha recuerdes…

El peli negro se quedó callado mirándolo y esperando una respuesta

Teki: fue hace dos años, en una noche de luna llena

El peli negro se resaltó y le dio unos escalos fríos al oír esa fecha.

Zeref: (¿h-hace dos años?)

 **Recuerdo**

Zeref junto a sus dos amigas que acababa de conocer hace apenas dos meses paseaban por el bosque admirando la bella naturaleza en una hermosa noche de luna llena.

Lucy: ahhh, que hermoso…

Erza: tienes razón

Zeref: si…es bonito

Lucy: me gustaría ser una flor

Zeref: eh, ¿Por qué?

Lucy: pues porque ellas son bellas y huelen muy bien

La rubia dijo eso mientras del suelo sacaba una rosa y la olía.

Lucy: snif…rico

Zeref: pues para mí, tú ya eres bonita

Lucy (sonrojada): a-ah… ¿de verdad?

Zeref: claro

Erza (celosa): a-ah…y ¿yo?

Zeref: si te soy honesto, también, pues Lucy sería una hermosa y brillante narciso mientras erza una bonita y hermosa rosa roja.

Decir que las niñas estaban como tomates era poco, pues estaban como un tomate maduro al máximo, se veían tan tiernas que inconscientemente el peli negro también se ruborizo.

Erza y Lucy: g-graci…as

Zeref solo sonrió felizmente con un leve enrojecimiento. Hasta que a las niñas se les formo una cara de miedo, el peli negro confundido se dio la vuelta en donde vio a un gran oso el cual lo ataco con sus garras, zeref por instinto se cubrió con sus brazos y el golpe del oso lo mando contra un árbol.

Erza y Lucy: ¡zeref!

Oso: ¡rrrooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrr! [Efectos especiales XD]

El oso rugió con toda contra las pequeñas las cuales por el miedo se desmayaron. La gran bestia iba a dar su último ataque contra las pequeñas niñas hasta que sintió un aura de maldad pura se fijó hacia el donde se encontraba el peli negro con leves heridas, que sin duda intimido demasiado al oso el cual pensaba huir al momento, pero recibió un impacto de energía en su pata derecha la cual se nota que rompió sus huesos por lo cual al oso se le dificulto caminar, hasta que zeref apareció frente a él con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

Zeref: nadie…absolutamente nadie…toca a mis amigas…

El peli negro estiro su mano frente al oso liberando una energía en forma de pelota lo cual dejo un gran cráter sin rastro del oso. Zeref de repente sin previo indicio u aviso cayo desmayado al frio suelo.

Después de unos minutos las niñas despertaron y curaron al peli negro dándole las gracias y un beso en la mejilla para luego irse cada una a sus casas.

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Zeref: (f-fue…aquella vez)

Teki: ya te habrás acordado

Zeref solo permaneció callado.

Teki: entonces si no hay nada más de que hablar, terminemos con esto.

 **Salida del subterráneo**

El bando de jella, akio y takeshi se encontraba en gran desventaja, habían eliminado a casi todos los guardia, pero a los magos apenas podían tocarlos, los niños mayores se encontraban protegiendo a los menores, aunque la mayoría estaban heridos u algunas niñas los curaban con un poco de agua y banditas que sacaron de una enfermería camino hacia la salida.

Mago O: no tienen escapatoria, ríndanse.

Jellal: ¡jamas!

Mago O: entonces morirán

El mago oscuro estaba a punto de avanzar hasta que alguien apareció frente a él con una lanza plateada en la mano derecha.

Mago O: ¡señor jaku!

Jaku miraba a los niños, en especial a jellal, akio y takeshi, pues se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los niños solo luchaban por los ánimos que daban ellos 3, así que el ya escogió a sus primeras víctimas.

Jaku: manténganse atrás, yo me encargare.

Jellal y los otros dos chicos se encaminaron hacia ellos, mientras los demás niños veían eso sorprendidos.

Jaku: así que son los valientes

Akio: si quieres acercaste a nuestros amigos antes tendrás que matarnos

Jellal y tekeshi asintieron ante la respuesta de su amigo.

Jaku: si eso desean

Los tres chicos alzaron sus espadas y escudos

Jaku: con eso no pondrán vencerme

Alzo su lanza y la movió rápidamente en una media vuelta de la cual una ráfaga de magia oscura se creó mandando a la mayoría de los niños al suelo, jellal se paró al momento y se lanzó con su espada hacia jaku, este evito todos sus ataque sin dificultad y le dio una patada lanzándolo a distancia.

Jaku: débil…

Después vinieron akio y takeshi al mismo tiempo, el mismo resultado, apenas y podían rosarlo, jaku enterró su lanza en el suelo, y con sus manos libres agarro las cabezas de ambos muchachos haciéndolas chocar haciendo sonar un ruido hueco. Los levanto y los lanzo hacia el herido jellal.

Jaku: si ese es todo su poder…esto es una pérdida de tiempo

Jellal sin rendirse aún, se levantó acompañado de akio y takeshi, esta vez los tres se fueron contra él, este tomo su lanza y bloqueo un ataque de jellal, mientras con su brazo izquierdo le daba un golpe limpio a akio lanzándolo al suelo, luego tomo con ambas manos su lanza y le paso la lanza perla pierna de jellal haciéndole un corte el cual lo arrodillo y le dio una patada mandándolo junto a akio, se dio una median vuelta bloqueando un ataque de takeshi.

Jaku: atacar por atrás…es de cobardes

Con su mano izquierda tomo el pelo de takeshi levantándolo para darle un rodillazo en el estómago lo que lo hizo toser sangre, con su fuerza lo lanzo por encima de él y con la parte inferior de su lanza lo golpeo mandándolo junto a sus amigos derrotados…de nuevo.

Jellal: q-que…fuerte

Jaku: ríndanse

Akio: jamás

Takeshi: no somos unos cobardes.

Jaku: si eso quieren

Levanto su lanza con la punta hacia arriba de la cual se empezó a crear una esfera negra.

Jaku: tomen esto

La lanzo hacia los tres chicos los cuales salieron disparados hacías atrás, apenas siendo agarrados por unos niños.

Niño: ¿estás bien?

Akio: s-si

Jaku: esa es la diferencia entre nuestra fuerza, ¿ahora lo entienden?

Jellal: no…no me rendiré

El peli azul se paró lentamente caminando nuevamente hacia jaku con una misteriosa energía negra es sus manos.

Jaku: (¿qué es eso? ¿Magia?)

Jellal: ahora si probaras poder

El peli azul estiro sus brazos mientras se creaba un círculo negro y arriba del comenzó a crearse una esfera negra de magia.

Jaku: (¿un circulo mágico?)

Jellal: toma esto… **altairis**

La esfera negra se dirigió hacia los magos y jaku, creando una gran explosión.

Tardo unos minutos en desaparecer mostrando aun jaku con heridas no muy graves pero herido, y los magos, algunos de ellos se en contrataban heridos otros muertos, solo pocos se encontraban ilesos.

Akio: (jellal…increíble)

Takeshi (sorprendido): (ese es el poder de jellal)

Akio: takeshi…

Takeshi: si…

Ambos se pararon junto a jellal, mientras akio y takeshi cerraron sus ojos. En un momento de las manos de akio apareció un círculo mágico de color rojo del cual salió una espada de mango negro y la punta de metal plateada con una línea morada que pasaba por el medio en línea recta, la espada estaba rodeada de magia oscura de color rojo.

Akio: genial… creo que mi magia sirve para crear armas oscuras o algo así…creo que te llamare…hum…aka.

Jellal: ¿aka?

Akio: significa rojo…define mi energía oscura

Jellal: genial

Takeshi: bien es mi turno

El castaño concentro la energía oscura, de la cual era de color morado intenso, estiro su mano lanzando un proyectil pasando junto por al lado de la cara de jaku, haciendo una explosión detrás de él. Qué pena por los que se encontraban allí, esas acciones le dieron esperanzas a los niños que se encontraban. Jaku estaba sorprendido antes eso.

Jaku: (los experimentos convirtieron su magia es magia oscura incluso aumentando su poder…increíble)

Jellal: no querías una batalla interesante, pues aquí la tienes

Esta vez akio se lanzó con su espada hacia jaku en una batalla de armas, jaku se sorprendió por la velocidad y que tenía akio con la espada, pues la espada era poderosa y para akio era como tomar una pluma. A la distancia jellal preparaba su ataque. Akio al darse cuenta dio un salto hacia atrás.

Jellal: **vigas celestiales**

Unos rayos amarillos se lanzaron hacia jaku mientras este esquivaba, pero estos rayos lo seguían como su sombra, lo cual se le dificulto de esquivar, hasta que unos paso cerca lo cual lo hizo volar hacia arriba pero este dio una vuelta en el aire cayaendo adolorido pero de pie.

Takeshi: mi turno… **¡proyectiles de magia!**

De las manos del castaño se crearon numerosas de bolas de magia color morado del tamaño de pelotas de futbol, las cuales una a una se lanzó hacia jaku. Este uso su lanza para crear un escudo de magia el cual apenas resistió esos ataques. Ya con todos esos ataques los magos oscuros del lado de jaku ya estaban todos tirados en el piso, muertos o inconscientes.

Jaku: (¿Cómo es posible que esos mocosos sean tan fuertes? si Hace unos minutos solo eran unos debiluchos)

Akio: esa lanza que tienes molesta ¿sabes?

El peli blanco se lanzó hacia jaku, este se cubrió con su lanza y el filo de aka con el mango plateado de la lanza se encontraron…pero, la lanza de jaku se patio por la mitad.

Jaku: ¿Qué? Imposible…

Akio: así está mejor

Los tres chicos se juntaron frente a un poco asustado jaku.

Jellal: es hora de un ataque combinado y poner fin a esto.

Akio: perfecto

Takeshi: estoy de acuerdo

Jaku: no…alto…¡no por favor!

Jellal estiro sus dos brazo mientras un circulo negro se aparecía en frente, lo mismo con takeshi solo que de color morado, y akio estiro a aka frente a él y por la punta del filo aparecía un circulo de color rojo.

Jella: prepárate…

Takeshi: …porque de esta…

Akio: …no te salvas…

De los tres círculos mágicos salieron unos caños de magia oscura con sus respectivos colores los cuales se fueron mezclando hasta llegar hacia jaku dándole de lleno.

Jaku:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y de jaku ya no se supo más, solo un gran cráter a causa de una explosión. Los niños y niñas felices se acercaron a ellos.

Niño: lo derrotaron, son sorprendentes.

Niña: él tiene razón

Jellal: si, pero aun no podemos salir por esa puerta mientras esté cerrada.

Niño 2: ¿y cómo saldremos?

Akio: zeref fue a la sala de control para abrir el mecanismo de la puerta, solo nos queda confiar en él.

 **Sala de operaciones**

Teki dirigió su vista hacia las cámaras detrás de él.

Teki: así que jaku fue derrotado, quien diría que esos mocosos serían tan fuertes y despertar su magia en medio de la batalla.

Zeref solo sonrió ante eso.

Teki: oye, no te emociones, si no me derrotas, jamás saldrás de aquí, ni uno de esos niños.

Zeref: entonces…tendré que vencerte

 **Bien hay llega el final de este cap. Espero que comente y les haya gustado y…**

 **Nos vemos para el próximo cap.**

 **Adiós XD**


	5. capitulo 5: El poder de zeref explota

**CAPITULO 5**

teki lanzo una bola de magia negra hacia zeref, este tomo una silla rápidamente lanzándola por el frente haciendo explosión con la bola de magia.

Teki: buenos reflejos

El peli negro no respondió, miro a su derecha exactamente sobre una mesa y tomo dos espadas en cada mano lanzándose hacia teki, este tomo una de atada en su cintura bloqueando ambos ataques de zeref.

Teki: nada mal para ser un chiquillo

Zeref: quien paso el tiempo en tus malditas fuerzas, tiene que ser fuerte para sobrevivir

Teki: demuéstramelo

El peli negro separo las espadas, para con su mano derecha dar un ataque a sus costillas el cual fue bloqueado, de un movimiento rápido uso la espada de la mano izquierda con un ataque a su pierna, teki dio un salto hacia atrás recibiendo un pequeño rose de la espada de zeref, eso solo hiso que la ropa del líder mago se rasgara en un pequeño corte.

Teki: ¿sabes?, no me gusta que toquen mi ropa

Con su espada esta vez cargada de magia oscura lanzo un ataque hacia zeref, este con su espada izquierda bloqueo el ataque lo cual no sirvió de mucho al ver como se trizaba y finalmente partía por la mitad.

Teki: para que aprendas a no meterte con aquellos superiores a ti

Teki le dio una patada a zeref lo que lo hizo toser sangre y que lo impulso hacia arriba, teki antes de que zeref chocara contra el techo lo agarró del brazo lanzándolo hacia el frente de él.

Zeref: (aun…no estoy acabado)

El peli negro dio un giro con vista hacia teki, con su espada derecha aun en mano la lanzo hacia teki para luego caer duramente al suelo. Teki al no esperar ese imprevisto esquivo rápidamente el ataque lo que solo le hiso un corte en la mejilla.

Teki: te felicito, a pesar de no tener tu magia lograste herirme

El peli negro se levantaba del suelo con la comisura derecha de su labio sangrando

Zeref: me siento alagado…pero quien será derrotado aquí serás tu

Teki: ya quiero verlo

el líder del subterráneo corrió hacia zeref dándole un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se estrelle contra el piso justo en medio de la habitación, teki se paró frente al mientras comenzaba a pisotearlo una y otra vez.

Zeref: ¡ahh…ahhh….uhh…!

Teki: ¡jajaajaja…esto es lo que te mereces y será mejor que te quedes quieto porque volverás a la sala de experimentos!

Zeref al oír eso se estremeció para luego dar otro gemido de dolor, pero no podía dejarse vencer, no, no podía "tienes que volver a salvo" las palabras de jellal resonaban en la cabeza de zeref, era cierto, sus amigos lo estaban esperando junto a los demás prisioneros, él no podía perder. Débilmente levanto su mano apuntando hacia un gastado candelabro por encima de teki, hasta que una pequeña y débil bola de magia salió de su dedo dándole hacia la cadena oxidada haciendo que el candelabro caiga encima del sorprendido teki.

Teki: ¡aaaaahhhh…!

Teki callo hacia el suelo con el candelabro encima de él, levanto la cabeza para ver a zeref, pero este le apenas se levantó le dio una fuerte patada en la cara a teki haciéndolo escupir sangre. Zeref comenzó a retroceder poco a poco mientras jadeaba.

Zeref (susurra): ¿ya estará?

Pero para la mala suerte de zeref, teki en ese momento gimió de dolor, mientras se levantaba poco a poco.

Teki: ¿cómo te…atreves?

De repente la magia oscura de teki salio de in viaje haciendo volar el candelabro roto hacia zeref el cual este apenas esquivo. El líder mago se paraba lentamente con toda esa energía rodeándolo.

Teki: eres mi objeto más valioso, pero lo que hiciste no tiene perdón…morirás

El mago oscuro estira su mano de la cual sale un rayo de magia oscura que impacto contra zeref enviándolo hacia una pared creando varias grietas mientras este escupía sangre de su boca quedando sentado de espaldas a la pared y con la mirada en frente de teki.

Teki: espero que estés preparado

Teki comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia zeref, mientras en su mano derecha se formaba una bola de energía negra del tamaño de una pelota de futbol, a pesar de que zeref no podía sentir magia, sentía el miedo al estar frente a teki y su aura oscura.

Teki: ¡¿sabes?, cuando termine contigo tal vez tu cuerpo aun sirva para mis experimentos. Y probablemente todos tu amigos mueran a excepción de esos tres, pero no te aseguro que saldrán ilesos, jajaja!

Ese fue el colmo para zeref, sintió la furia correr por su interior al mencionar así a sus amigos y los demás prisioneros. Teki ya preparado lanzo la bola de energía hacia zeref la cual al impactar creo una gran explosión.

Teki: jejeje…eso te merecías maldito mocoso…bueno, ahora a ver si quedan sus restos.

El mago comenzó a caminar hacia el humo el cual se disipada poco a poco, pero de un momento a otro sintió una oleada de magia oscura lo cual hizo desaparecer el humo que rodeaba a zeref. Ahí estaba, el peli negro liberaba una gran onda de magia oscura mientras sus ojos oscuros ya no eran negros si no rojos brillando intensamente, el piso a su alrededor empezó a trazarse de poco a poco por tal tremendo poder. Teki…estaba temblando de miedo digamos.

Zeref: si te atreves a hacerles algo a mis amigos… **te mueres**

Teki: n-no..p-por favor per…p-erdoname…

Zeref: esto no tiene perdón…

El peli negro estiro la mano por el frente de teki

Teki: no…no…¡por favor NO!

Zeref: espero que te pudras en el infierno

Finalmente de la mano de zeref salió una gran masa de magia oscura lo cual literalmente destruyo todo a su paso. Al disiparse el humo no quedo rastro del líder mago oscuro, zeref satisfecho sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, miro hacia la destrucción recién creada y claramente podía ver un gran agujero en línea recta viendo más habitaciones o laboratorios destruidos a su paso.

Zeref: creo que será mejor ir saliendo de aquí

El peli negro se dio una media vuelta mientras caminaba hacia los controles y cámaras de la habitación pulsando un botón que decía "abrir". Por las cámaras vio como la puerta de metal se habría lentamente frente a los prisioneros.

Zeref: bien, hora de salir de aquí

El peli negro salió por la destrozada entrada con dirección a la salida

 **Salida del subterráneo – minutos antes**

Los niños ya empezaban a quejarse por la espera, era entendible, era obvio que cada niño quería salir rápidamente de ahí.

Jellal: maldita sea, ¿Por qué zeref tarda tanto?

Akio: debemos confiar en el

Takeshi: si

Jellal: solo espero que nada le haya pasado

Akio: no te preocupes, zeref no es tan tonto como para morirse, así que mejor esperamos un poco m…

BOOMM

Se escuchó una gran explosión por todo el subterráneo mientras pequeñas cantidades del techo se derrumbaba, eso sin contar como todo temblaba. Todos los niños asustados comenzaron a tambalearse.

Jellal: ¡¿pero qué demonios fue eso?!

Akio: ¡¿y qué se yo?!

Takeshi: ahh…esperen esa magia, es la de zeref…

Jellal: ¿tú crees?

Akio: es verdad, nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de sentirla una vez

Jella: pero…este poder es demasiado poderoso

Justo en ese momento el temblor paro y todos los niños se tranquilizaron un poco. De repente la gran puerta de metal comenzó a abrirse poco a poco.

Akio: se…abre

Jellal: zeref lo logro

Takeshi: era obvio

Akio: ¡vamos todos salgan rápido!

Los prisioneros sin dudar salieron como alma que lleva el diablo junto a takeshi, akio y jellal, todos subieron unas largas escaleras hasta ver el ambiente por fuera, era una pradera con las plantas algo secas. Al salir todos comenzaron a alejarse hacia un punto fijo que era un rio a unos 40 metros alejado de la entrada del subterráneo.

Niño: ¡salimos!

Niño 2: ¡por fin somos libres!

Niña: snif…estoy tan feliz…snif…

Todos los niños comenzaron a celebrar y a bailar, los tres amigos de zeref miraban eso con una sonrisa. Hasta que notaron la ausencia del peli negro.

Jellal: ¿Dónde está zeref?

Con esa pregunta todos los niños dejaron de celebrar, pues gracias a él pudieron salir y no celebrarían si su amigo zeref no estaba con ellos, sería una burla de mal gusto.

Akio: ¿no ha salido?

Takeshi: ¿crees que le haya pasado algo allá a dentro?

Jellal: claro que no, no digas esas cosas.

Akio: pero y si zeref no está, es nuestro amigo tenemos que volver por…

¿?: No será necesario.

Todos enfocaron su vista en el recién llegado que era nada menos que zeref, venia sudado y jadeando, todos descifraron que había corrido como ellos hasta aquí, en especial el recorrido extra de la sala de operaciones.

Akio: ¡zeref, amigo mío!

Tekeshi: qué bueno que estas bien.

Jellal: ya me tenías un poco preocupado

Zeref: ah, lo siento pero no fue fácil desactivar la puerta de seguridad.

Cuando zeref paro de hablar, todos los niños incluyendo akio, takeshi y jellal miraban fijamente a zeref, lo cual a este le resultaba incómodo.

Zeref: jejeje… ¿Qué pasa?

Niño: no quedaremos contigo

Zeref: ¿eh?

Niña: tú nos ayudaste a salir junto a tus amigos

Niña 2: como no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir, nos quedaremos contigo

Zeref: jejeejej…perdonen pero no entiendo

Jellal: lo que tratan de decir todos es que se quedaran contigo, al igual que yo, donde tu vayas, allí estaré yo

Takeshi: igual yo

Akio: y no te olvides de mí

Zeref: chicos…

Akio: anda, no te pongas sentimental, mira de los 150 niños aproximadamente que eran prisioneros, solo entre 90 y 100 logramos salir de allí. Pero, ahora todos los demás quieren estar contigo, te seguiremos a todas partes no solo como nuestro salvador, sino también como tu amigo.

Todos los demás asintieron ante las palabras de akio. Después de unos minutos de silencio zeref sonrió.

Zeref: si entonces eso es lo que desean, desde hoy no seremos más unos niños, mucho menos prisioneros, desde hoy somos libres y aquellos que me siguán ya no seremos más parte de esta cruel vida de soledad, porque desde hoy somos…El gremio de alvarez.

 **Y bien, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Ya desde el próximo ya empiezan los nuevos eventos de la historia, y también aparecerán Lucy y erza. Pero recuerden, mientras más avanza un cap. Más cerca está el encuentro de los tres amigos/príncipes.**

 **Pero mucho más importante, de donde proviene el misterioso poder de zeref.**

 **bueno yo me despido**

 **adiós XD**


End file.
